


Say What Now?

by potatooneandtwo



Series: Say Say Say [3]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatooneandtwo/pseuds/potatooneandtwo
Summary: A little over a year into their newly established relationship, Jae finds himself wondering how many times can one fall in love for someone in a span of a short sweet day.Alternatively, Jae learns that yes it is quite possible to fall more in love with Wonpil.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: Say Say Say [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806049
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Say What Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ this is originally a [twt fic](https://twitter.com/potatooneandtwo/status/1273284369038241794) but the thread keeps on breaking😩 so yeah haha might as well post it here uwu
> 
> AND if you haven't read [GOLDEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268024) by [hellomoonrise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellomoonrise/pseuds/hellomoonrise) please by all means...its a beautiful take on a post-epilogue of Say "I Love You"🥺

_Jae was guiding a blind-folded Wonpil, who after playfully protesting and wrestling the cloth from him, was quietly humming. His confident steps evidence of his trust in him._

_Jae's heart - figuratively- swells at the implication. His mouth curls up, excited, albeit a tad nervous, hoping that whatever he had planned for their simultaneous day-off would please his boyfriend._

_Boyfriend._

_If he wasn't a doctor, he'd say his heart skipped a beat -but he is, and as romantic as the phrase sounds with the context, heartbeats aren't supposed to miss a count- so he'd settle with having it pounding in his ear with how excited his nerves were._

_But the thought, reality--boyfriend._

_He gives Wonpil’s pliant hand in his a thoughtful caress, which elicits a small sound of query from the smaller man that he dismisses with a reassuring squeeze because-- god. Will the novelty of calling Wonpil his person-- his-- ever fade?_

_Probably not._

_And seeing the cute smile playing on Wonpil’s lips as his head turns up to him-- Yeah, most likely never. And just because he can, Jae swoops down and steals a peck._

_Wonpil, surprised and still blind, settles immediately and with purposeful hands, he finds his hovering face and closes the gap once more. They can deal with the embarrassment for their PDA later, but for now, feeling the waves of affection, he presses on firmly._

_The growing smile against his mouth was enough to forget the world around them. Even with the blindfold, Wonpil sees him. Jae takes a step to embrace his lover much closer when a_ **vicious crack** resounded—

_Then a loud_ , shrill cry.

He jolts awake and feels dizzy with his sudden sitting up. Blood rushing down temporarily making him lightheaded.

Jae curses his work schedule once more.

And another round of wet cries. Disoriented, he falls on his butt from --from Wonpil’s office couch?

_Who's crying in the pediatrician's office then?_

He blinks, hand automatically feeling for his glasses, and turns to his side to find a broken coffee cup and a sprawled wailing boy.

_Jinhyung._

Sungjin's two year old that he was babysitting.

Who was supposed to be asleep beside him while they wait for Wonpil to finish his meeting with Sungjin and not-- not on the floor crying over broken pieces of Wonpil’s favorite cup.

_Shit._

Scrambling towards the boy to remove him from anything that might injure him. Jae tried his best to console a hiccuping Jinhyung who had a choke hold around his neck as soon as he had gathered him.

"Uncle Je mad?"

"Of course not." Jae eyes the broken cup from above the boy's head and quietly sighs - at least he wasn't injured "It's just a cup. Uncle Piri would understand too."

Jinhyung sniffles and wipes his face on his chest. The last of his sobs fading away. "Really?"

"Yes," he reassures with a gentle smile, wiping Jinhyung's blotchy face and cards the wet hair away from his forehead "We just have to be honest about what happened and apologize." Jinhyung pouts, but nods nonetheless before whispering a small apology against his neck.

He'll understand, he said.

_Just be honest and apologize._

Jae knows how forgiving and understanding Wonpil is, especially with children. It's deeply woven in his character. His judgment rarely clouded by initial emotions. That's how his boyfriend is. Why then is this drive back to his apartment filling him with dread he doesn't know where its rooting from?

After cleaning up the mess and disposing of the broken cup, he had explained as soon as Wonpil came back from the meeting why Jinhyung was pouting. Why was there a fresh coffee stain on his floor and why was his favorite cup was suddenly missing.

Jinhyung had hugged Wonpil tightly with wobbly lips soon after his quick explanation that had Jae's and Sungjin's heart melting. Sungjin also apologized and promised to find replacement. Wonpil accepted the apology with his signature sincere smile but declined the offer.

Now they were driving back to his place and Jae's back to his thoughts. It's their monthly movie date that coincides with his last night shift for the week (that's why he was sleeping while sitting Jinhyung) and he had been excited because dates with them are close to none.

Dates other than sleepovers (in the office or each other's apartment), lunch and quick dinners.

Jae frowns at the reminder, Wonpil deserves to be taken out for some fancy stuff every now and then. So he mentally notes that, before sweeping another glance at his silent passenger.

They left the hospital with the usual upbeat Wonpil, so why does he look like someone wretched his heart away?

Okay that was depressing _\-- still._

"Piri?"

"Hm?"

A noncommittal tone. Jae raises an eyebrow.

_Very un-Wonpil-like._

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Silence.

It takes the honking of the car behind them to snap them both out. As Jae eases into driving again, he repeats quietly, concentrating on the road. "Piri, you okay?"

"Yeah." A stretched pause "Why wouldn't I be?"

Clenching the steering wheel to keep himself from moving his eyes away from where it should be, but even without looking, he can hear the distraction in Wonpil's voice. The low hum of the light rain starting outside just adds to the gloom riding with them. Jae sighs inaudibly.

_'So much for a date night'_ he thought, glum, wondering if there was enough ice cream in his freezer to help in cheering up his boyfriend. That is, if he ever finds out what the problem was in the first place. _'It can't be just because of the coffee cup right?'_

_'Is it the because of the cup?'_ he wonders, when Wonpil went straight to shower soon after arriving without sparing him a glance. _'Is it?'_ he thinks again eyes following his boyfriend as he drags his feet to his bedroom to surely raid his closet for pajamas.

_'That's impossible though,'_ Jae argues to himself _'it's just a cup'_ as he watches Wonpil eat their take out sluggishly and in silence. Jae squints at the subtle sigh that left the other's mouth _'But then again...'_ and his brain quickly retrieved a memory as he continue to watch.

* * *

_"Dr. Park!"_

_Jae whips around, immediately supporting the cup with another hand as it jostled with his movement. He takes an instinctive step back when the pediatrician walks to him with purpose._

_'He's so pretty even when angry.'_

_'Wait--angry?'_

_Before he could make sense of it however, Wonpil already took the cup from his slack hold. Blinking, he joked in default "Geez, if you wanted coffee you could've just told me."_

_But Wonpil was turned from him. "Please don't use this cup."_

_"O--kay?" Confused, he observes the way Wonpil protectively holds it against his chest "Why? Special meaning?"_

_"It's my favorite."_

_'Lies.' Jae sighs in his head, but accepts it. He can see the beginnings of Wonpil’s walls building up again and he'd rather not have that._

_Jae clears his throat, thinking of how to break whatever memory was playing inside the pediatrician's head and bring him back to him when- "Ah, but you already made coffee," Wonpil murmurs obviously debating with himself "I guess...you can use it for now."_

_And then and there Jae knew he was a goner._

_He's aware of his little crush on him since they reunited but this-- the stupid fluttery thing in his chest with everything Wonpil does has now evolved to loud pounds in his ears-- he knows...he knows it goes way beyond a crush now._

_How could it not?_

_When Wonpil, sweet smiling Wonpil, was sincerely offering back the cup he so protectively took from him mere moments ago, just because he already poured himself coffee-- when they both know there's another cup in the cabinet._

_'I'm so pathetic.' Jae mentally shakes his head, taking the cup after receiving a nod and a small smile from the other when he asked if he's sure. 'Why can't I just be honest with him?' After all, the only reason he was around so often was 'So you'd finally notice my heart.'_

_Then the very next day, before he left the clinic for his shift, Wonpil had pressed a cup against his hands, head turned away but lip bitten and apples on his cheeks. Forcing himself to look away from the expression lest he does something stupid, Jae looked down and-_

_And a cute chicken character was staring back at him._

_"What-" he blinks, overwhelmed "What’s this for?"_

_Wonpil coughs loudly then sends a quick glare before looking away again "Because you're so adamant to use my clinic for refuge, might as well have your own stuff here."_

_God, help him._

_He was so gonna kiss his pout._

_Damn._

_"That is," Wonpil continues on "until I successfully shoo you away."_

_Jae grins wide and giddy, fuck- nothing can ruin his day. Wonpil just gave him his own cup to keep "Have fun failing again then."_

_-_

_"That's a cute mug Dr. Park! Where'd you get that?" Ms. Ae exclaims in lieu of a greeting as he was leaving the clinic the day after._

_Jae tried his best to tone down the giddy, stupid smile when he brandished it to her "You don't know yet? Wonpil gave me this!"_

_"Ooohh" she grins with mischief, a gleam in her eyes "So you getting anywhere with him?"_

_"Nah" he thumbs the design with a small sigh._

_"But the cup must mean something right?" she offered not unkindly and definitely not teasing. It made him hope. "You think so?"_

_"Well, why don't you ask him?"_

_Good question._

_Jae was about to answer or give an excuse actually because-- that was a really good point when his phone blares with the distinct ring for his head nurse's number and he knows it's an emergency. So he leaves it at that._

* * *

The memory fades as they sat down on his plush sofa after supper, a gallon of ice cream in front of them and some classic film playing. And when Wonpil, still in his own world sat away from him, he wonders again _'Maybe its the cup then.'_

**It was definitely the coffee cup.**

Jae concludes halfway through the movie because Wonpil was still staring blankly ahead while playing with the strings of his hoodie-- and still at the other end of the couch.

_The audacity!_

When he has a whole 6 foot tall boyfriend to cuddle. Even pausing the movie didn't snap Wonpil out of his reverie.

Jae's face pinches. Then he plots.

Scooting closer, he bumps shoulder with the pediatrician -that did absolutely nothing- so he wraps him in his arms and lifts him over his shoulder like a potato sack.

The shriek was delayed but it still came.

Full volume and matched with a swift punch to his back "Jae! Not this again!"

Despite the situation at hand, Jae laughs and adjusts his hold because it wouldn't do them good if he drops Wonpil. And he'd be damned if Wonpil falls to anything other than his charms.

"Charms my foot!"

_Oops,_ he thought out loud again.

"Put me down Jae!"

"Nuh-uh." Jae pats his boyfriend's butt as he walks them to his bedroom "You've been ignoring me and I don't like it."

Wonpil slumps with a click of his tongue "Big baby."

Unceremoniously throwing his small lover to his bed- which earned him a pillow to the face (okay deserve but it elicited a giggle from the petite man- who's the real winner here?) he stays rooted at the foot of the bed eyes trained on Wonpil’s sprawled body atop his sheets.

"Okay out with it mister."

Jae rolls his eyes in jest when Wonpil simply turns over on his stomach and buries his face in his pillows. _'At least he knows that he was obvious with his mellow mood.'_

"I don't wanna."

Jae gapes before huffing. Then with firm steps he slumps his whole upper body over his boyfriend pining him under.

"Your heavy" came the muffled complain "get off."

Humming, Jae moves to the side but keeps his arm slung over Wonpil’s back. He props his head on his posed arm while his other hand moves to caress the expanse of Wonpil’s back. "So what is it?"

"Nothing." 

Jae leans closer to nose the shell of the smaller man's ear. Once he heard a breath let out, he whispers encouragingly "I won't judge, babe."

And like a magic word, blood rushed to the tips of his ears making Jae grin, pleased by his effect. "Well, I don't want to say still." Wonpil sulks, worming deeper into his comforter. "I want to sleep."

"Piri..." Jae sighs at the small squeak of protest. No point in insisting "Alright. But will you look at me?" He patiently waits until Wonpil peeks an eye at him then with a small proud smile he presses his lips on his temples, murmuring "You can tell me when you're ready."

"That will never happen." Wonpil buries his head at the crook of his neck this time, grumbling "Its embarrassing."

"Come on now don't say that-"

"But thank you." And a sure kiss on his collar was planted.

* * *

**[22:14] Me:** Psst.

 **[22:14] Me:** Ms. Ae

**[22:16] Ms. Ae (the Accomplice):** Dr. Park I’m not some love expert 😒

**[22:16] Me:** What made you think I need love advice?

 **[22:16] Me:** I mean no offense, I’m the one with the boyfriend here

**[22:17] Ms. Ae (the Accomplice):** Yeah yeah

 **[22:17] Ms. Ae (the Accomplice):** So what’s the problem? 😒 😒

**[22:17] Me:** 😁😁😁

 **[22:17] Me:** So between this two

 **[22:18] Me:** [Insert image]

 **[22:18] Me:** [Insert image]

**[22:18] Ms. Ae (the Accomplice):** No offense Dr. Park but you have disgusting taste 😅

**[22:18] Me:** THAT’S WHY I ASKED FOR HELP 😭

 **[22:19] Me:** Stop attacking me!

**[22:19] Ms. Ae (the Accomplice):** Haha no wonder Dr. Kim calls you big baby 😂

* * *

"Rise and shine sweetheart!" Jae exclaims as he uncovered his boyfriend from his cocoon.

"Jae- what" Wonpil grumbles "I thought we agreed about sleeping in."

"Yeah." he grins, planting a loud wet kiss on Wonpil’s cheek "Change of plans. Now up up."

Wonpil ignored him, eyes still closed while his hands blindly finding his blanket.

"Come on babe." Jae pokes and prods "Beds are for making love and sleeping."

Wonpil groans what sounds like 'I'm sleeping' in annoyance that had him chuckling "Nope. You're sulking, come on."

"I made breakfast." he sing-songs and it had Wonpil squinting at him.

"You what?" his boyfriend snorts "In what universe?"

"This one" and the mature adult that he is, sticks out his tongue petulantly. Wonpil, tho half-asleep, smiles at his childish display and made grabby hands.

His little lover bursts out in giggles the very moment he entered the room with the tray carrying his sad blob but made with love pancakes, a cup of coffee and a clean drinking glass with his best attempt at flower origami.

Despite his confident stride and grin, Jae found himself in nervous anticipation for his reaction at how it turned out. (He did a taste test after the third batch, and its fairly edible in his humble opinion)

"You know" Wonpil begins with a thoughtful chew "That I'll love you no matter what right?"

Jae gapes then glares as he sees the mischievous twinkle in his eyes "Just say its good, geez."

"And what? Over inflate your ego?"

"Please" Jae cheekily sneaks a peck in between his bites "you were charmed by my big ego"

"I wasn't" Wonpil sighs dramatically patting his cheek "but whatever floats your boat, darling."

Jae absolutely endeared, sweeps in for another kiss before clapping "Now go finish that, I already drew a bath."

Wonpil blinks at him mid-chew "Like bath _bath_?"

"Yes, with scented candles and bath bombs."

The pediatrician squints at him suspiciously "And you're joining me?"

"Of course."

This time, it was Wonpil’s turn to gape "But you don't like scents, your nose-"

"But you like it." He looks away, embarrassed "I'm a big boy, I can handle it."

Jae saw how Wonpil visibly softens before grinning up to him. Replacing the tray from his lap to the bedside table, he lifts up his arms as though asking to be carried. Laughing, Jae concedes.

_Who was he to say no?_

Between the two of them, Wonpil would be the one doing the comforting most of the time. He has a stronger mind and grasps of his emotions. And Jae admires that about him, since they were in med school.

Its not hard to notice that trait of him. It flows in waves off his person.

That's why the occasional time Wonpil gets down--a rejected project that would help lots but apparently profit less, a helpless case, an unforseen progression of a disease, a loss-- Jae tries his best, gives his everything to put that smile back on his face.

It's one of the reasons he loves him so after all, his different smiles.

The unabashed.

The hidden shy ones.

The besotted.

The fond exasperation.

Even the tired melancholic downturns.

Because his beloved is good at that, honesty.

So when Wonpil tips his head from its place on his chest to look at him with a blurry relaxed smile- his wet bangs kissing his lashes- Jae couldn't help but brush them away to press his lips on his forehead.

Even without his glasses, he sees himself reflected on his expression.

Squeezing his torso from behind, Jae drops butterflies on Wonpil’s nape as he feels the smaller turn lax in his hold. "Feeling better?"

"Mm."

Jae internally shudders. The smile he can hear in that small hum, as unbelievable as in sounds, made him love him a little more.

Because as much as Wonpil was a natural generous giver, on times he's on the other side, he was a gracious receiver. And the tremendous gratitude Jae can see just by the curve on his shoulders made him feel like he's already achieved so much from such simple gestures.

When they deem that their skin have suffered enough, they quickly rinsed off and playfully towelled each other dry. After dressing in their most comfortable wear, Jae guides Wonpil to the sofa.

Mischief barely hidden in his eyes, he drops a book in Wonpil's curious palms.

"What’s this?"

"A trip down my memory lane."

His lover rolls his eyes in exaggeration "And why, pray tell, would I be interested in your memories?"

"Rude, babe!"

Wonpil giggles then pecks his cheek swiftly before turning open the cover. Jae watches on with overflowing fondness and awe every time his eyes lit up at the pictures the book was showing.

It was his life journal.

Where he writes and pastes memories of his most favorite moments.

Wonpil’s eyes reflects the emotions on each page. His face open and curious when pointing out something or asking about certain things. And Jae loves the gleam in those eyes.

Because just a year back, it was withheld from him. Now the walls were down, chains broken. And trust implicit in them, sometimes it makes him wonder if the past years were fever dreams.

He wonders if he'll ever remember a day they weren't each other's lives.

"Jae" Wonpil murmurs, fingers soft against his arm that snaps him out from his deep gaze.

"Hm?"

"Why do you have this?"

And from the pink dusting his cheeks, Jae already knows.

Coughing in slight embarrassment, he averts his eyes from Wonpil’s probing ones "Let's just say I found you adorable ever since."

It was an official photograph from the university paper when they covered their department's outreach program.

The photo was vivid in Jae's mind as it was in print.

Wonpil’s eyes were closed in amusement, lips stretched wide as he entertains their elderly patients, and little children looking up to him, fighting for his attention. And he was so beautiful bathed under the afternoon sun.

He might have loved him then, they could've been together for years or something but thinking about it now, he couldn't find himself to mind.

Because he's holding him today.

And that's all that matters.

"I _liked_ you."

"What?" Jae laughs at the sudden confession "I sure hope you like me babe-"

"No." He curiously eyes Wonpil biting his lip "the cup-" Then he groans, burying his burning face in his hands.

Confused, Jae grabs his hands and pulls them away.

"The cup" Wonpil begins again, eyes averted and cheeks flushed "was for you."

"What?" he dumbly asks this time, half distracted by the unhinged expression on Wonpil’s face. "The cup" he repeats, smaller "my 'favorite' cup-- god this is embarrassing."

"I don't-" Jae swallows "I'm very confused my love."

The way Wonpil groans as though pained had him letting out a chuckle then it dawns to him. "Wait," Jae sits stunned, eyes on Wonpil who was still turned from him "you mean the bunny saying 'I love you' was...for me?"

Wonpil lets out a pathetic cry.

"Is that why you were so upset?" Jae trails on, trying to piece it together "actually why were you upset...if it never reached me anyways?"

"..."

"No...why didn't it reach me in the first place?"

"Ugh"

"Babe?"

"Because you had someone during graduation so I didn't confess."

At least it sounded that way, what with how Wonpil was directly speaking into a pillow. Jae leans in, almost slumped over Wonpil’s back. "You were going to confess?"

"Wait--You liked me then?" Jae realizes, amazed.

He had always viewed Wonpil from med school as someone out of his league. Too out of reach. Even now, actually, so he often considers himself lucky to be the one taking care of his heart.

Before he could coddle him-- because wow, he already has him since then?-- Wonpil turns his head and peeks at him. "That cup knows my pains and daydreams about you" Jae smiles fondly at the blush blooming again "Stop looking at me like that! Its embarrassing as it is!"

"But babe!" Jae laughs good-naturedly, rubbing his cheek on Wonpil’s head "You're so cute. Fuck, the image of you pouting while talking to the cup about me-"

"God, that sounds so creepy when you put it that way." Wonpil shudders. "Well there was no one to talk to until Ae."

Jae startles again at another revelation "Ms. Ae knows since the beginning?"

The little gremlin, no wonder she always wears knowing smiles and scheming eyes. She deserves some sweets the next time they see each other.

"Why were you upset then?"

"Ugh, you're gonna think I'm crazy."

"I'm already crazy for you" he playfully offers, guffawing when Wonpil elbows him "I won't judge, baby. I promised you that."

Jae hums to some random tune as he patiently waits for Wonpil. When another, albeit softer, nudge to his stomach was delivered, he moves away to let Wonpil sit up. He offers an encouraging rub on his hand and soft smile.

Because all these secrets has been nothing but endearing.

"It was like my diary" Wonpil pouts, throwing a quick glance at him "I had hope if I didn't write it on paper I'd eventually forget about you." "But then you're suddenly in my clinic" he huffs, cheeks puffing "sleeping. Insisting every time I shoo you away-"

_“There’s no place I’d rather be.”_

"-that there's no place you'd rather be."

Jae remembers that. His pathetic pining and longing.

But to know that it was mutual? Wow. They're idiots in love.

But truly meant to be. He grins giddy and unabashed.

"So now that I have you" Wonpil continues soft eyes on him now "the cup was a sort of reminder to keep me grounded, to help me remember to cherish you."

"Wha-" he stumbles out, caught off guard.

"Because I didn't always have you, I have to do my best to be able to keep you."

At that Jae sweeps in and delivers a kiss he hopes will convey how much he was falling with every word he's uttering now. With every shy gaze he averts. With how he was returning this kiss with all the love Jae knows his big heart could hold.

As he pulls aways, he soaks him in.

"Marry me."

He saw the very moment the words registered to Wonpil before he could even realize what he just said. Wonpil turned to him with bright rounded eyes and an equally surprised face. "What?"

It seems that Jae's brain in that moment decided it was too engrossed with the cute flush on Wonpil’s cheeks and was far too smitten to function properly that his mouth moved to its own accord repeating as though under a spell "Marry me, Piri."

Wonpil gawked at him longer than a moment. And it was enough for Jae to catch up on his stupid mouth.

Too late now.

And not like he's against the idea.

His mind went on overdrive after that--picturing mornings waking up next to him but with no hurry to leave because its their bed, in their own home, sharing a kitchen, a bathroom and a laundry basket.

_God._ And to end the day, slipping under the same blankets next to him?

_What a dream come true._

And just the thought of them going through it all?

Signing those papers.

Hunting for their dream house.

Getting lost in IKEA like little kids in a toy store.

And perhaps a baby of their own.

Arguments.

Lazy kisses.

And growing old.

He wants all that and even though they're only a year down in their relationship, Jae knew, Wonpil was on the same page as him. He knows because—

"What? _No!_ "

Jae blinks awake from his daydream. Eyes taking in Wonpil's still blushing face and lip bite.

Had he heard wrong?

" _No_?"

The pinch in his lover's expression told him his answer.

That--should hurt.

Well, it does. It just doesn't register yet.

Because it's impossible. They had a good year down and they're still good--great. Panicked thoughts flood in. "You mean," Jae gesticulates wildly as he watches Wonpil’s face like a hawk "you're not marrying me?"

Wonpil resolutely shakes his head, and although his flush says otherwise, he shrieks out a loud "Yes Jae! I’m no-"

"YES?!" He jumps and leans forward, excited invading the pediatrician's space.

"Of course not!" Wonpil rushes, frantic.

Maybe it was the shock of being proven wrong- rejected- or just shock as it is that he backs away dramatically as his voice drips with incredulity when he echoes "Of course?!"

Wonpil reddens.

It would've been adorable if not for the frustrated glare thrown at him.

Who was he kidding it was still adorable. Even the weak punch to his shoulder was endearing. "What’s that for?"

"Will you shut up first?" Wonpil moans out, cheeks puffing.

Jae pecks his cheek, absolutely enchanted then grins like a good boy as he settles to listen.

Not that anything registered in his head.

Not when it was filled with Wonpil’s animated gestures, jumbled clumsy explanations why they can't marry yet. "-and and its only been what? What would-"

"I love you, Piri."

"- yes, I love you too. Where was-" Wonpil startles awake, gaping at him.

Jae chuckles at the wide eyes staring at him and unable to help himself, he holds Wonpil’s face and peppers it with kisses.

"I'm so in love with you."

Wonpil’s bright eyes playfully rolls when he calms down but he presses a kiss of his own soon after "Me too" then he grins cheekily "But I'm still not marrying you, yet."

"Yet."

His little lover laughs freely as he promised "Yet."

And if there's one thing Jae can confidently do, it was to wait for Wonpil.

So he'll settle with falling a bit more each day with him as a boyfriend until the day comes that he can still do the same but as a husband.

A life partner.

"You've been in love with me this whole time huh?" Jae teases.

Wonpil stands up, indignant "That's it!" but he couldn't stop the laugh from spilling stomping towards his bedroom "I'm not marrying you. Ever. Goodbye."

_'Yes,_ ' Jae thinks with a chuckle as he follows _'I can definitely wait.'_

* * *

**[07:11] Me:** Don't forget to video his reaction okay?

 **[07:11] Me:** It'll be nice for the wedding video

**[07:17] Ms. Ae (the Accomplice):** Planning that far ahead are we?

**[07:17] Me:** HEY

**[07:17] Ms. Ae (the Accomplice): 😂**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥ Scream at us! 🤣 
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/potatooneandtwo)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/potatooneandtwo?s=09)


End file.
